


sidekick

by Southernalpha13



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernalpha13/pseuds/Southernalpha13





	1. chapter 1

ok so before we get into my story let me tell you a few things about me.

  1. i'm ronni sewell
  2. i'm an omega 
  3. next i go to the most run down school in new york
  4. i live in madame higgins' children home for juvinile deliquent



my best friend jessie , a beta , has kleptomania which means she feels compelled to steal.my best guy friend ,micha umber who is an alpha, showed up at the home about 3 months ago ,and took to me instantly 'cause he sees me as this helpless omega .he practically never lets me leave his sight for any amount of time. 

so a little about me before i start my story. i'm 13 , strawberry blonde , i wrestle on the school team , and have a very high gpa. I stand at about 6'2 ,abnormal height not just for an omega but for the female population as a whole. i'm not the thinest girl in the world,but i'm not thick.despite the fact that im an omega i'm stubborn and refuse to follow orders most of the time. 

so on to my story......

===================================================================================

 

"Ronni you have a visitor." micha stck his head through my open door way. I nodded as I detoured through the kitched heading to the formal living room.

" you must be Ronni Sewell. i'm Nick Fury , director of School for the Academicly Gifted and Physically Talented. ( I know it doesnt stand for SHIELD but please pretend for now at least.) I have been sent many requests for you to join us."

" Mr.Fury , where are you really from, because a school that eliete (sp?) wouldn't look at me no matter what i did."

" ok so i'm not from that school , but there is something i want you to consider. i work with a group of special people , who have abilities like yours." he gave me a pointed look as if he knew something i didn't," i will give you one week to consider my offer and gather any questions about this team."

" ok, where do i meet you in one week?" i question as i stood leading him to the door.

" think fast. that is how i will contact you with the meeting place."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

" Be back by nine or else you will start to lose privilages," Mrs. Higgins demanded as she handed bus fare for two," I don't care where this represtative is from or where he demands this meeting be held. Be careful , Micha is going with you."

I gave a sound of disaggrement then remembered the last time I walked the street by myself, there was an drunk alpha waiting in an alley. He pulled me with him to the back trying to force himself on me. A beta police officer watched the exchange and rushed to help me. That is why I don't sleep with the light on anymore.

" You coming Ronni? We've got to get going in order to be there on time." Micha said pulling me towards the bus stop.

" Micha stop we're not going to the bus stop ." I said digging my heels into the concrete sidewalk trying to stop his insistant tugging. 

" Where are we going? You told higgins that we had to go across town to meet with this guy." He said confused.

I sighed experated as I turned pulling him down a side street through a couple shops and into a tiny bakery where I dropped the money into the tip jar and pulled a box of the counter.

" THANKS MRS.LING." I yelled into the back recesses of the store.I heard a muffled reply , my ears not good enough to distinguish what she said.

"We're going to the park to meet with her." Isaid tucking the box under my arm and strolling out onto the street. I waved to some of the shop owners. 

" Ok? Then why did you just not tell Higgins this?" he asked as I finally sat down on a bench tucked in a hidden alcove of the park. He looked at me waiting for an answer as he plopped down beside me.I leaned my head on his shoulder as we waited. He buried his nose into my hair breathing deeply. His hand grazed over my collar bones scent marking me. 

" Because then she wouldn't give the money I needed to buy the food. There she is I think." I said pointed Natasha , the woman Fury sent to meet with me. She had short cropped curly red hair that hung at the nape of her neck. She was very thin and very purposeful and composed when she walked.

" Are you Ronni?" She asked as I stood up to shake her hand. I grinned at her flashing my red and blue braces. She chuckled and gave a small smile back.

" Yes, ma'am I'm Ronni and this is Micha . Are you Nastasha?" I asked as she stared intently at me as if she was looking into my soul. when Micha's hand gripped mine she stiffened.herEyebrow raised giving me a jest ironing look

" Before you give me your final answer there is someone I want you to meet. If that is alright with him." she asked as Micha gave her his best you don't scare me glare.

" It'll be fine as long as he can tag along with me." I said pulling him to his feet. He growled at me and glared at Natasha one more time before looking me in the eyes. She glanced back giving us a small smile as Mcha tucked me under his arm allowing me to lean on him.


	2. CHAPTER 2

Natasha led us out of the park and onto a small side street lined with little shops and stores. There were several quaint little shops that I wanted to look further into once I had some money.

" Ok, so before we go in here's the ground rules. First , Steve has always been strange about meeting new people so don't go rushing in. Second , there several old trophies on a shelf on the right side wall avoid touching them please. The rest you can figure out on your own."she said ushering us inside the rustic '40's style gym. My eyes wondered over to the trophies. They were slightly dusty and they looked old.

" Hey Captain you got a moment?" Natasha called dragging my attention away from the trophies," There are some people I want you to meet." 

" Natasha , I'm trying to actually get home , I didn't get any sleep last...." he trailed off as he dropped the punching bag slung over his shoulder when he turned around he glared at me as if i had done something wrong," who's this?"

" nice to meet you sir , i'm ronni sewell." i smiled as i stuck out my hand.

"nice to meet ronni. who is the young man behind you ,may i ask." he asked warmly firmly shaking my hand. steve gave micha a disapproving look at how casually his arm was slung over my shoulder. you could suddenly smell the possessiveness of an alpha rolling off steve in waves.

" i'm micha umber sir, nice to meet you." micha introduced himself stiffly as if daring steve to challenge him.

you could smell their testosterone rolling off in waves before i came to my senses, i laid a hand on the middle of steve's chest and one in the middle of micha's trying to shove them back before an alpha fight broke out. natasha suddenly let a low growl rumble out of her chest managing to startle them out of their haze.

" natasha why did you bring them here ?" steve gritted out as he stared intently at micha. i shoved him back , or at least attempted to move him. i turned forcefully shoving micha back breaking him eye contact with steve so he'll focus on me. 

\what the hell was that\ i signed indignantly slapping his face so e would come back to me.

\ you know how important this is for me.\ i glared at him as he shrugged his shoulders.

\ why is this so important to you anyways you were perfectly content to live like this until that fury guy showed up.\ 

\ you don't get it do you ? this is my only shot to make something of my self . this is my only shot at getting out while i still can.\ i signed as he gaped at with this look that said are you crazy. 

\ so if you don't think this is important you can just leave now. because i'll see you tonight when i come to get my stuff\ i said signaling to the door waiting for him to complain or argue. he silently turned around and walked out the door not even glancing over his shoulder to look at me or anything. i composed myself, took a deep breath, and slowly back around to look at a stunned looking steve.

" now did you manage to to that? i mean you are an omega right?" he gapped giving me wondrous looks," now i never got a clear answer about why you're here?"

" she's the newest team member so i though you might enjoy meeting her before everyone else." natasha quipped as she stared down the trophies on the wall.


End file.
